


Don't Wake Me Up

by jujukittychick



Series: Merry Trope-mas [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Giles takes care of him, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Rare Pairings, Sleep Deprivation, Xander is physically and emotionally exhausted, allusions to domestic abuse because Xander's parents are horrible people, non-descriptive wounds and wound care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Xander has been running on fumes for days.  Giles decides enough is enough.  But a sleepy confession changes everything for the two.(Originally posted to main collection 12/4/20)
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Xander Harris
Series: Merry Trope-mas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: 1 Million Words' A to Z Challenge





	Don't Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> For 1_million_words a-z challenge- D and Merry Trope-mas - Day #4: Sleep Deprived
> 
> omg, I haven't written these guys in so long *facepalm*

Giles was a Watcher, and while that term was more figurative in the sense that he watched for incidents set out in prophecies and watched over the Slayer, it nevertheless stood true, he watched. He watched over Buffy and the issues pertaining to the Slayer. He watched over Willow and guided her in her magical studies. And last, but certainly not least, he watched over Xander, the human of the group, perhaps even watched him a little too much at times.

He’d never quite known what to do with Xander at first, the boy always being so brash and so loud, flailing about as he grew into his body, and always irreverent. But as the years passed, he’d watched as the boy grew into a fine young man, brave and loyal and fierce in the defence of his friends and loved ones. Watched, too, as he finally grew into his body, broad shouldered and fit from his manual labor jobs combined with the efforts of helping the Slayer. All of this to say that he was left quite unprepared for what happened after their latest fight against an encroaching demonic horde. 

~~

Giles had just settled down with a glass of whiskey, the lights turned low and some jazz music playing softly on the radio as he attempted to get his body to relax after days of frantic research and the fight thereafter. The headache he’d been fending off for the past two days had just finally started to settle down when there was a knock on his door, a frantic sounding stuttering thing that had his head falling back against the the couch as he squeezed the bridge of his nose, just knowing that that his peaceful evening was about to be brought to an end.

Draining the last of his whiskey, he made his way to the door, carefully checking the peephole to see who it was. One of the last people he expected to see stood fidgeting, rocking back and forth on their feet as they chewed on their thumbnail. Unlocking the door, he gave the manic looking figure a concerned once over, “Xander?”

“Heeeeeey, G-man! Sorry, to bother you after, you know, just fighting for our lives and everything, and I know you’re probably trying to relax and stuff, and, oh shit, it’s really late isn’t it? Crap! Um, I can… I can go? Come back later? Or, no, I’ll just go, it’s fine, and…”

“Xander! What’s happened, lad? You’re still…” Giles gave the young man a more careful look over, noticing the various cuts and bruises dotting his exposed skin, the black eye that was rapidly forming, blood and other demonic fluids spattering his clothes. Come to think of it, he didn’t remember the boy having a black eye when the group had split up to return to their homes.

“Yeah, so, apparently my parents decided that my uncle needed my basement room more than me? Even though I literally just paid them rent last weekend. And I don’t even know where all of my stuff is, I think they bagged up most of it, but I haven’t been able to check, so who knows how much I actually have left, not to mention I had all of my cash stashed in there so it’s probably all gone now so I don’t know how I’m going to find a new place to live, but...but, yeah, that’s not...not what I came here for? I don’t think? I’m actually not really sure...I should just go. I’ll go see Willow, and…”

Reaching out to pull Xander into the house, he watched as the boy flinched hard from the sudden movement and the embarrassed flush that spread over his face as he suddenly refused to look at him. Revisiting the idea he’d had quite a few times over the years of literally cursing the boy’s parents, he took a deep breath to calm himself. Slowing his movement, he gently grasped the boy’s arm and tugged him inside, closing the door behind him. “Come on, lad, let’s get you cleaned up and we can go from there.” Leading him into the bathroom, he winced at the painful looking injuries dotted over his face and arms, but more concerning was the still manic way Xander’s eyes darted around looking at things and his constant fidgeting. “Xander, when was the last time you got some rest?”

“I… I don’t… I had a nap yesterday? I think? After work? There was research and work and research and then work again and patrol in between there and then the fight today after work and…”

“Oh, Xander, I’m sorry, lad; I should have been paying better attention…”

“No! No, G-man, you had the whole research thing going on and it’s no big deal, honest!”

“Xander, it is a big deal. You could have been seriously injured or even killed during the fight just from trying to force yourself to work through exhaustion. There was no need for you to patrol on top of everything else going on.” Sighing, he squeezed the boy’s arm gently, noticing a shudder run through him even as he seemed to relax slightly. “Here, why don’t you hop in the shower and wash off and I’ll prepare a bath for you to soak.”

“But, I don’t need two baths?”

Giles chuckled at the puzzled look the boy gave him. Moving slowly so as not to startle Xander again, he reached up and cupped the bruise free side of his face, thumb brushing lightly over his cheekbone, smiling softly as the boy leaned into the gentle touch. “The shower is for you to get clean. The bath is for you to soak and relax. I have some herbs and oils to add to the water that will help speed the healing process.”

“Weird, but okay, yeah, I can do that. So just…” Xander waved toward the free standing shower, his other hand tugging awkwardly at the end of his shirt.

“Exactly, there are linens in the cupboard for you to use. I’ll just go gather the things I need.” Closing the door behind him, Giles closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe slow and steady for a few moments, making a note to himself to watch over Xander in the future so that he didn’t try to take on too much responsibility at the cost of his health. He couldn’t believe he’d missed something so important, just the idea of what could have happened because Xander was too tired to function properly, reaction speeds slowed, thought processes slowed and scattered...No, he would not make the same mistake again.

After gathering the needed items, he knocked on the door before slipping inside the steamy room, trying not to let any of the gathered heat out. Xander sat on the cabinet, towel wrapped around his waist, half dozing, his body mottled with varying sized bruises in all colors. Turning on the taps to the large soaker tub, large enough even for Xander’s bulk to sit comfortably, he began tipping in various oils he’d made up as well as several herbs for relaxation and healing, the pleasant herbal scent filling the air. Walking back over to the dozing young man, looking even younger than he already was in sleep, he gently rubbed his arm to bring him back awake, his voice soft as he coaxed him, “Come along, Xander, into the bath with you. You can rest there for a bit.”

Keeping his eyes trained on Xander’s face, he ignored the blushing and stammering as he helped him into the tub, unsteady on his feet as he was. Smoothing his hand over his hair, he shushed him. “Shush, lad, you’re alright, just relax. You’ve got nothing to be embarrassed over at all, trust me.”

Xander shot the older man a startled look, sleepily noticing the blush creeping across his cheeks as he started nervously polishing his glasses.

“Right, I’ll just leave you to, um, right…” Clearing his throat as his gaze started dipping towards the water lapping at the boy’s chest, he hurried from the room, leaving the door cracked slightly just in case Xander should call for him. Muttering profanities to himself, he made his way to the kitchen, “Honestly, man, what are you thinking? You’re old enough to be his father!” Bracing his hands on the center island, his head dropped as he tried to pull himself together. Just because he had an attraction to the younger man didn’t mean anything had to come of it. Right now, Xander needed his help and that’s what he would work on

Preparing a light meal for Xander to try to eat before he passed out for the night, Giles mentally fortified himself and went to retrieve him. Stopping just inside the door, he smiled to himself. Xander looked so peaceful, head tilted back against the tub, completely asleep, his arms draped across the sides. Even with the injuries, he was still incredibly handsome. Shaking his head, he knelt down next to the tub, once more gently rubbing Xander’s arm to get him to wake up. “Come on, luv, you just need to wake up for a little bit. I’m sure the water’s cold by now.”

“Hmmm, Giles?” Xander rolled his head towards the voice speaking to him, blinking sleepily.

“Welcome back. Let’s get you up and dressed and into bed. I’ve got a light meal for you to eat and then you can sleep as long as you’d like.” Standing, he helped the sleepy young man out of the tub, drying him off carefully so as not to aggravate his injuries.

“Y’ look so soft.” Xander plucked at the sleeve of his his worn in henley. “I like it.”

Giles could feel himself blushing as he ducked his head, focusing on helping Xander into a pair of sleep pants and shirt of his own. The boy was more than half asleep and didn’t know what he was saying. He’d just… just have to make it through the night and everything would go back to normal in the morning.

It was a bit of trial and error getting Xander moving and up the stairs to Giles’ bedroom, but he finally got him settled in the bed. Another trip downstairs to drain the tub, lock up for the evening, and grab Xander’s meal, and he was back upstairs, completely unsurprised to find Xander’s head nodding as he fought sleep. Settling the lap tray over his legs, he once more smoothed back the boy’s dark, fluffy hair. “Eat what you can for now. I’ll check back on you in a couple after I make up the spare bed.”

Xander’s hand snagged his sleeve, tugging gently, a blush tinting his cheeks. “Stay. Please?”

“I should really…” Seeing the hopeful look on Xander’s face, Giles sighed and nodded. “Alright then. I’ll just finish up for the night, and be back.” Making his way to his own bathroom, Giles wondered how he was going to make it out of the situation with his sanity all things considered.

~~

Unsurprisingly, after the nightmare of the past few days, sleep came easily to both of them once they settled into Giles’ queen size bed, Giles making sure he stayed closer to his edge just in case.

It was only a couple hours later when something woke Giles, a noise or… his sleep addled mind was trying to figure it out when he heard a moan from next to him.

“Giles…” 

Giles turned toward the young man sharing his bed, reaching out to wake him from his nightmare, his hand sliding down his chest slightly only to have Xander arch up under his touch, moaning once more. Suddenly much more awake, Giles realized what was actually happening and blushed brightly, yanking his hand back, only to have Xander whine pitifully and roll towards him, throwing one muscled arm over Giles’ chest and pressing the length of his body to his side, his hard cock digging into his hip. “Oh, bloody hell…” Throwing his arm over his face, Giles struggled to fight back his own erection, though with the way the boy was rutting lazily against him, he didn’t really stand a chance.

Taking a deep breath to try to find some semblance of control, Giles shook Xander gently, trying to wake him, figuring a little immediate embarrassment now was better than whatever would happen come morning otherwise. “Xander, luv, please, you’ve got to wake up; you don’t know what you’re doing.”

Xander nuzzled against Giles’ shoulder, hips rocking gently, muttering, “Good dream.”

“Oh lord, Xander...luv, it’s not a dream, please…” Giles groaned, fighting not to take advantage of the obviously dreaming boy.

Shaking his head, Xander slurred, “Mus’ be dream...my Giles...my Giles’d never wan’ Zeppo.”

Ignoring the way his heart, and other parts, clenched at the way Xander claimed him, Giles tried shaking him once more. “Oh, you silly, beautiful boy, if you only knew. Xander, wake up for me, please, luv. I am your Giles, I mean, it is me and you’re not dreaming. Come on, open your eyes.”

Xander’s body stilled its movement, though his breaths started growing faster and he shook his head, eyes closing even tighter. His voice, though thick with arousal and rough from sleep, was perfectly clear as he spoke, “I have to be dreaming, because...because my Giles… my Giles…” There was a hiccuping kind of sob before he managed to continue, “Because _Giles_ would never… never let me… never want me to…”

Giles groaned and managed to turn slightly under Xander’s arm, just enough to tilt the boy’s head up and press a soft, gentle kiss to those perfect pink lips he’d thought about so often. Running a hand down the boy’s back to cup his ass, he urged his hips to start moving once more. Nuzzling against his hair, he worked up his courage to confess, the least he could do after hearing Xander’s own stuttered confession. “ _Your_ Giles would want you to, and would let you...if you wanted him to. You have no idea how often I’ve thought about this...us.”

Xander let out another sob as he rocked harder against Giles’ hip with his urging, his exhausted body unable to properly process all the emotions going through him at once.

“Shhh, luv, I’ve got you. Everything’s alright, you’re alright, take what you need, Xander, I’m not leaving you.” Pressing gentle kisses all over his face and neck, wherever he could reach, he let his hand run up and down Xander’s back, slid it under the waistband of his pants to squeeze the plush cheeks of his ass. “Come for me, luv, let me see you.”

Xander didn’t make it much longer after that, his orgasm rolling through him and leaving him an emotional wreck after, clinging to the older man underneath him, tears soaking into Giles’ shirt as he buried his face against his chest, happy and exhausted and confused and just feeling too much all at once.

“Shhh, darling, you did so well for me. I know, it’s a lot right now, but you’re okay, I promise. Let me get you cleaned up and then you can get some more sleep. Everything will be better in the morning.” Slipping free from the poor boy’s grasp, and ignoring his own erection, Giles retrieved a wet rag, helping Xander clean up some before getting him settled back in the bed once more. Climbing into his side of the bed, Giles hesitated only a moment before curling around the boy, feeling Xander’s body relax into his hold. Kissing the back of his neck, he waited for sleep to claim him once more.

~~

Xander woke to the feeling of a hand brushing back his hair, Giles’ accented voice softly calling to him, his name and gentle endearments rolling from his tongue. Xander squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his body around the one sitting on the bed next to him, unwilling to part from the dream. He could remember what happened between them at some point in the middle of the night, but he was sure it had to be a dream too. Regardless, he refused to give up the dream he was in. He was sleeping on a comfortable bed and his body didn’t hurt and the man he’d been crushing on for years was whispering terms of endearment to him.

Giles knew the boy had woken up, saw him squeeze his eyes shut just as he had during the night. “Xander, luv, I know you’re awake. We should probably talk about...things.”

“No, I don't wanna wake up. I don’t wanna lose this.”

“Silly boy.” Giles dipped down and pressed a gentle kiss to Xander’s lips, just as he had the night before, pulling back only enough to watch as those dark brown eyes finally peaked open to look at him. “Reality could be so much better, don’t you think?”

Xander let out a happy sob, and pulled Giles down into another kiss that dragged on and on. When they finally parted, Giles laying on his back with Xander half draped over him, Xander traced the older man’s lips with his fingers wonderingly. “Not a dream?”

Giles smiled softly, reaching up to cup his face. “No, luv, it doesn’t have to only be a dream anymore… if you want.”

Xander exhaled shakily and smiled, “I’d really really like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Curious about what other crazy ideas I've had? Check out my [plot bunny page](https://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/). You can comment on existing ideas or leave your own requests.
> 
> I'm also back on [LiveJournal](https://jujukittychick.livejournal.com/) now, so you can send me PMs or see the random things I'm working on as I use it to post ideas and stuff


End file.
